The Thing You Most Desire
by Rubyfruit
Summary: Sequel to Bell's Dilemma AO
1. Chapter 1

Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and all characters are property of NBC and Dick Wolf. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended, no money is being made.

The girl ran onto the dance floor, searching the room through the strobe lights and heaving bodies. Seeing someone she knew she pushed her way through the crowd, "Linda, I need your phone".

"What?" even had the girl been sober she wouldn't have heard above the music, she might have been able to tell the girl had been crying, but she was too wrapped up in the vibe.

"Linda… Linda" she shouted before giving up and fishing the phone out of the girl's pocket and retreating back to the stairwell frantically dialing.

"Hey, wait…"

---

The sun streamed through the open window, the nets moved gently in the breeze, and the birds could be heard twittering in the trees outside. The woman in the bed woke slowly, her blonde hair caught by the sunlight looked golden. Realizing she was alone she sat up, rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. Putting on a robe and belting it loosely she wandered out of the room, finding no one inside she went on to the porch; noticing the tray with coffee as she walked up behind the figure looking out over the garden. Putting her arms around Olivia's waist she said, "What are you doing up so early?"

Olivia, who had been quietly appreciating the beauty and the solitude, smiled and said, "It's so beautiful out here, I don't think I ever really appreciated the countryside before".

"We used to spend school holidays here when we were kids" Alex said pouring herself some lukewarm coffee and grimacing as she tasted it, putting the cup back quickly on the tray, "I haven't been back in years. Where did you go?"

"Nowhere" Olivia said turning, "let me make you some tea".

Moving to pick up the tray Alex caught her hands and smiled, "I've got a better idea", she said putting Olivia's arms around her waist and keeping them there. Looking into her lover's eyes Olivia smiled fondly and moved her head, she could taste coffee and sweetness and something else, something she had become addicted to, something indefinable that she only found in Alex. She moved away and Alex, taking her hand led her back into the house and up the stairs.

Later that evening, Alex, not being able to persuade the detective to stay when she had dropped her at her apartment, sat in a chair idly twirling a glass of wine when her phone went. "Hello Daddy" she said hearing the voice on the other end.

"You sound relaxed, how was the cottage?"

"Wonderful thank you, it was just what I needed." She had borrowed the keys from him on Friday, forcing the detective to go away with her for the weekend. They had been working hard recently and the long hours had taken its toll on Olivia. Alex had decided they needed a break with no interruptions, which they couldn't get in the city.

"Did you get the messages from your mother? She was most annoyed that you went away without telling her", Alex could tell he was grinning.

"She almost filled my machine, anyone would think I'd been gone for months!"

"Ah well" he said "she'd been planning that dinner party for weeks now and I think she was hoping you and Josh would be there".

"Daddy" Alex sighed, "I've got nothing against Josh but I only ever see him at mother's instigation. I have no interest in him, or for that matter in any of the other men she tries to foist on me. I wish she'd stop interfering with my personal life".

"I know kitten, but she means well, she just wants to see you happy".

"I am happy" Alex replied the frustration in her voice evident. "Happiness to me doesn't mean marriage and 2 kids, lunches at the country club and being on committees"

"I know Alex, I'm afraid you're too much like me and that frustrates her. Well I just called to make sure you had a good time, how about lunch one day this week?"

"That would be perfect, I'll ring your office when I know what I'm doing, ok?"

"Sure, take care"

"And you Daddy, bye"

Alex sighed, Josh had filled the rest of the machine, he had been bothering her more and more over the preceding weeks, clearly being politely indifferent was not going to work.

---

Olivia walked into the squad room the following morning feeling relaxed, Alex had been right about their need to get away, the weekend had been perfect. She had been able to forget everything for a while and simply enjoy being with her lover without going over cases, a topic of conversation that had been banned on the drive out. Since they had started seeing each other they had tried to spend as much of their spare time together as possible and while they tried to avoid it, work invariably crept into the conversation.

"I'm glad you're in such a good mood" Cragen said grimly "Elliot, get Olivia up to speed."

Stabler put down his coffee, "There was a rave in a warehouse near 14th street, Saturday night" he explained, "the body of an 18 year old, Laura del Vecchio was found in a bathroom on the first floor at 1am. Cause of death was ligature strangulation. No obvious sign of rape but she had recently had sex and when she was found her underwear was across the room, which is why we got called in.

"Who found her?" Olivia asked.

"A friend who was there with her, Joey Chappell", he said consulting his notes, "she had to be sedated, she's coming in today to make a statement, Fin and Munch are interviewing anyone who stayed around long enough to give a name".

"Have you got a CSU report back yet?" Cragen asked.

Elliot glanced at his desk, "Lots of fingerprints, purse was untouched, no fluids on her panties and whatever she was strangled with is still missing" he replied "and I got in touch with the organizers, basically they don't know anything and don't want to know anything, they hold raves where ever they can get permission, there was security on the door but it's not in their interests to make it too heavy".

Olivia nodded towards the door, Elliot turned and then got up, "Joey, Mr. Chappell", Showing them into an interrogation room he said, "Please take a seat, this is my partner, detective Benson", before continuing to address Joey "How are you feeling?"

"Ok".

"We just need to go over what happened ok?" Joey nodded, "What time did you get to the rave?"

"About 11" she replied.

"I didn't know she was going otherwise I would have…" Ian Chappell butted in.

"Mr. Chappell" Olivia interrupted, "I'm sorry but it would help us if we could just talk to Joey".

He closed his mouth and folded his arms looking cross. Turning back to Joey she continued, "Did you go anywhere before that?"

"I was at Laura's".

"How did you get to the rave?"

"She has a car".

"And you met up with friends when you got there?"

"Yes".

"Was Laura with anyone, a boy perhaps?" Olivia asked.

"She didn't have a boyfriend" Joey replied nervously.

"How about you?" the detective continued.

"No", Joey replied her eyes flicking to her father.

Elliot glanced at Olivia, "you're both attractive girls, are you telling us no-one was interested?" he said with a smile.

"I don't know" Joey's voice was getting tense and she was fidgeting again.

"Did you see anyone else paying attention to Laura?"

"No, I don't know!" Joey almost shouted, "I didn't see anyone Ok".

"Ok, it's ok, I know this is difficult Joey" Olivia tried to calm her, "but we need to know everything so that we can find the person who did this".

"Now you stated that you walked into the bathroom and found Laura, is that correct?" Elliot asked.

"Yes".

"Why did you think to look there? That floor wasn't in use", he asked sitting down.

"I don't know" she looked down at her hands, "I'd just looked everywhere else".

"And you saw no-one, heard no-one?" he continued, watching her.

"No".

"Did you touch the body at all?"

"I…" she started to cry, "I…" her father took her hand.

"It's ok, take your time" Olivia said gently.

"I pulled her skirt down" she whispered at last.

Olivia leaned across the table, "this can get a bit overwhelming, you should have someone you can talk to. Is your mom at home?" Joey said nothing but pulled her hand free and gripped her fingers together and began twisting them nervously.

"My wife and I split up detective, but Joey can talk to me" her father answered for her.

Having got no further with the questions, they asked Joey to make a list of everyone she could remember being there. "She's holding something back" Elliot mused.

Olivia nodded in agreement, "maybe if we can get her without her father we can find out what it is".

---

Alex was in a very bad mood, Josh had already rung to ask her out to dinner and hadn't liked being told no, and evidence that she had been relying on for a case she was working had been thrown out that morning; she needed to let off steam. Walking into the squad room she noticed that for once all the detectives were at their desks. Heading for Cragen's office she stopped as she saw it was empty and turning, saw him coming into the room behind her.

"Something I can help you with?" he asked noting the look on her face.

"Yes, how about asking your detectives to collect evidence I can use?"

"What's happened?" he said frowning.

"The knife and hair found in Michael Cruz's apartment have been deemed inadmissible, and as I only have circumstantial evidence apart from that, I can tell you now the guy will walk".

"We had a warrant," Fin said.

"You certainly did detective, unfortunately you also…" her cell went, which annoyed her even more as she was on a roll, "Cabot" she said irritably. Her face diffused into a smile as she heard the voice on the other end. "Hey, where are you?" Turning away from the detectives she said, "I can't I'm in the middle of something", then, "You've still got a key to my apartment right?" She looked at her watch and sighed, "Believe me, the way today's going I will be quitting very soon!" She listened for a minute and then laughed, "you are wonderful and that sounds like heaven … see you later".

Putting her phone away she turned back to Cragen, "Where was I?" she said noticing that the detectives all appeared to be doing something industrious. However, from the smirk on Elliot's face and the carefully blank expression on Olivia's it was clear that they had listened to every word.

"Oh yes, searching an apartment before the warrant arrived, keeping the owner outside waiting until it did!" Alex finished, regaining some of her former anger, "it would make my job slightly easier if we didn't help the defense by getting our own evidence thrown out!" With that she stalked out of the squad room, a performance that would have been much more dramatic, she conceded, had she not had a warm and fuzzy phone call in the middle of it.

"You'd better get on with the names on Joey Chappell's list" Cragen said to Benson and Stabler, "and you two", he said turning to the other two detectives, "had better see if there is any way you can get back into the good books of the District Attorney's office".

---

Elliot knocked on the door, and showed his badge to the woman who answered, "We have a few questions for Linda Reynolds?"

"Well good luck", the woman he took to be her mother replied before saying, "You'd better come in" and screaming "Linda" up the stairs.

Having finally roused her Elliot asked, "You want to tell us what happened at the rave?"

Linda was sitting at the kitchen table with a large cup of coffee, Olivia thought she'd seen corpses with more signs of life, "I was pretty out of it, Joey ran off with my phone. Gave it back later though, then the ambulance came. I tried to find out what was going on, but I guess I passed out".

"What were you drinking?"

"Vodka" she paused, screwing her eyes up, "I think".

Elliot was getting irritated, "Did you see Laura del Vecchio?"

"A bit earlier, we we're hangin' out, dancing and stuff".

"Anybody paying attention to her?" he asked.

The girl snorted, "Only Joey".

"Was she drinking a lot?"

Linda shrugged, "No more than normal".

Moving through a list of less than great witnesses they reached Debbie Tanner, a girl who evidently had a stronger head than the rest who they eventually tracked down working at a diner in the village. "So Debbie, do you know Laura del Vecchio?"

"Dead girl?" Olivia nodded, "No, I do a class with Joey though, the one who found her".

"Can you tell us what people were drinking at the party?"

She shrugged "How should I know? Beer, Spirits, the usual".

"How about drugs?" Elliot asked. The girl raised an eyebrow, "Come on, we're not trying to set you up, we're trying to find out what happened".

Debbie thought for a moment and then said, "Look it was a rave, I don't know what anyone else was doing, but I know Derek had a few E's with him".

"He got a second name?"

"Gibbs, Derek Gibbs".

Elliot drove while Olivia got on the phone. Arriving at the correct apartment they bashed on the door. Derek, predictably was still in bed. Having been let in by his roommate, the detectives walked in and woke him up, finding him a few years older than anyone else they had interviewed. "You were at the rave on Saturday night?" Elliot asked, eyeing the mess with distaste.

"Yeah, so?"

"Girl was murdered".

"So I heard".

"Do yourself a favor Derek" Elliot said throwing him a pair of pants from the floor, "we've got a witness that says you were there pushing pills".

"Must have been mistaken" he replied, pulling on the pants.

"Really?" the detective picked up the clothes on a chair and began to go through the pockets, "so the previous arrests you've had, the police were mistaken too?"

Derek looked nervous, "Look, I don't deal, they're for personal use, I was just giving freebies trying to get laid".

Olivia was in his face, "Did you have sex with Laura del Vecchio?"

"Who?" he replied trying to back away.

"Dead girl" Elliot helped him identify her.

"No way!"

"Did you give her one of your pills?"

"No".

"If we find E in her system it's going to look real suspicious, so now would be a good time to start telling the truth" Olivia said getting so close Derek had to look at her cross-eyed.

"Look man, I went there to get laid, only one looked like they were getting any action with her was the dyke she was with".

Elliot stopped what he was doing "Sorry?"

Derek looked confident again, "Her and that friend of hers, what's her name…Joey, yeah Joey, that's right. They were chewin' each other's faces off, kinda hot looking too" he grinned, then looked uneasily at the detectives.

Finishing with Derek Gibbs they called it a night, taking a rain check on Elliot's dinner invitation Olivia decided she needed a beer. Sitting in a darkened corner of a non too salubrious bar, she stared at the bottle and thought about Alex. More specifically she thought about the phone call she'd had and who the hell else had keys to her apartment. The beeping of her phone brought her out of an unpleasant reverie as the object of her thoughts said hello in her ear. "Hi"

"Listen my brother's dropped in and we're going out to dinner, want to join us?"

"Your brother?"

"Mhmm" Alex laughed, "who else did you think had keys to my apartment?"

Olivia debated the question before saying, "Where shall I meet you?" Walking out of the bar having got the directions, the detective berated herself for always assuming the worst.

---

"Did you get anymore out of Joey Chappell?" Cragen asked crossing the room the following morning.

"No" replied Elliot, "but she's not telling us everything, and at least 2 witnesses have independently stated that she may have had a more intimate knowledge of the victim than daddy would probably like".

Cragen looked puzzled, "But Laura had sex with a guy, so what are we looking at?"

"She could have swung both ways", Elliot cut in, "Someone gets jealous…" he shrugged.

"Or she could have been raped" Olivia said.

"OK, Chase up DNA and Toxicology, and speak to Joey again, is she over 18?

"Not for 2 months" Olivia replied.

"Well try and get her without the father around".

---

Benson and Stabler found Joey sitting on the bleachers at school. There was a problem with the tox screen but the DNA results were back and showed a mixed sample, they were looking for two different males, which pretty much ruled out consent.

"Give me a minute?" Olivia said to her partner when they reached the bottom.

"Sure" he said as she started to climb.

"Hey Joey", the girl looked worn out, hardly surprising she thought, knowing what she would be like if it was Alex.

"Hi" the girl said, pushing hair off her face and attempting to look less upset.

Olivia sat down next to her, "Joey, I need to know if you want to add anything to your statement" she said gently, looking into the girl's face.

Joey's face crumpled, "You know about Laura and me don't you" she said and burst into tears.

"Yes" Olivia said putting her arm around the weeping girl and letting her cry.

"I knew someone would tell you" a voice buried in her jacket said.

Olivia released her and made her sit up, "Why didn't you?"

Joey sniffed and dried her eyes on her sleeve "My father kicked my mother out when I was 8, he got custody because he convinced the judge that being a lesbian made her an unfit mother, she wasn't even allowed visitation rights. What would you have done?"

Good question Olivia thought, "Will you tell me what really happened?"

The girl's face crumpled again but she kept the tears at bay, "I don't remember. We were drinking, having fun, then I was in a bathroom feeling ill, my jeans had been pulled off, I sat up and saw…" she trailed off, the sight of Laura floating in her brain.

Wishing the creeps who did this were in front of her now Olivia said, "You need to go to the hospital, Joey".

Joey was horrified at the thought, "No" she almost shouted.

"Why let someone get away with this?"

"Can you imagine what my father would do if he found out?" she looked panicked "I don't have anywhere else to go" she whispered almost under her breath, "Someone murdered Laura, and had sex with me, I don't remember who it was and I don't remember what they did to me, but I know why", she looked into Olivia's face before pulling a Polaroid out of her bag and showing it to her, "this was on her body".

The detective studied the photo, it was of Joey and Laura kissing, "Was it taken that night?"

"Yes".

"Joey", Olivia said gently, "you didn't have sex, you were raped. What ever your father feels about your sexuality he's got to be concerned about that". She paused to let her words sink in before saying, "Do you know where your mother is?"

The girl shook her head, "I think she went to Pittsburgh, but now?" she shrugged.

Olivia considered the possible professional implications for a moment before saying, "Do you want me to try and find her?"

"Can you do that?" Joey's asked, hope in her eyes.

"I can try" she replied. "I know this is hard Joey, but I need you to help me, ok?" the girl nodded. "First you need to go to the hospital. Then if I can find your mother and you have a safe place to go, will you make a statement?"

"Yes".

"Do you know your mother's maiden name?"

"Bower, Jacqueline Bower" Olivia took out her notebook and wrote it down.

"Ok, now that picture, do you know who took it?"

Joey tried to think back, they sat for a while in silence before she said, "Luke Walker was taking photo's, I didn't see anyone else with a camera" she looked as if she was going to say something else, but then changed her mind and closed her mouth.

"What is it Joey?" Olivia turned so she could look fully into the girl's face, "I can't help you unless you tell me everything".

"Matt Harmon" Joey said, "he was always asking me out, I told him to get lost, that I was with Laura, but he wouldn't take no for an answer, said I'd change my mind", her voice had dropped to a whisper again. "I don't know if it's important, but he was there and he hangs out with Luke".

Olivia, wrote their names down and scrawled a note to Elliot, looking up she said, "We need to test that photo for fingerprints Joey, will you let me have it?" handling it around the edges she slipped it between the pages of her notebook until she could get to an evidence bag. "There's a scarf around Laura's neck in the photo, think carefully Joey, was it there in the bathroom when you woke up?"

"No" Joey said definitely.

Olivia hesitated, "I want to take you to the hospital, we need to get you checked out. Will you come with me?" Joey looked at her hands, then nodded and the two of them walked down to meet Elliot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Olivia?" Cragen asked when Elliot got back.

"She's taken Joey to the hospital" he replied. "Turns out, she found Laura because she came to next to her, she'd been raped too. There was a photo on the body of the two of them kissing, I've taken it to forensics, see if they can lift any prints". He consulted Olivia's notebook, "Camera owner could be a guy called Luke Walker and apparently his buddy Matt Harmon, kept bugging Joey to go out with him".

Cragen nodded, "Call Munch, they're back tol interviewing the people on that list, find out if they've spoken to them yet, and see what they can dig up, but I don't want them tipped off. If it was them and we can get their DNA, they'll claim the sex was consensual so if we can't get anything out of tox we need evidence on the murder".

---

Having waited with Joey at the hospital then taken her back to school Olivia walked into the squad room and headed straight for Cragen's office "Got a minute?" she said tapping on the open doorframe.

Cragen sat back, "What's the problem?"

"I need to trace Joey's mother, but she was disallowed any contact by the family court and Joey's not 18 for another 2 months".

The Captain frowned, "Why do you need to trace her?"

Olivia rubbed her neck, "Her father kicked her mother out when he found out she was having an affair with another woman, Joey's afraid if he find's out about her and Laura, he'll do the same thing".

"Is that why he got custody?" Olivia nodded, "See if you can find her, and ask Alex if she thinks she can get the ruling overturned".

---

Detectives Munch and Tutuola were having a particularly trying day and were getting nowhere fast, so Elliot's call brightened their afternoon. Quickly putting together some DMV shots of young men, they headed over to the address they had been given for Luke Walker.

"You want to tell us where you were saturday night?" Munch asked the dark haired boy currently sitting in front of them looking smug.

"I was at the rave, which you know or you wouldn't be here", he replied.

"Smart boy" Munch replied sarcastically, "do you know Laura del Vecchio?"

"I knew of her, we didn't have the same classes".

"You see her at the rave?" Fin interrupted.

"She was around".

"See anyone paying her attention?"

"Only her girlfriend", he smirked.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Around midnight I guess, I don't know".

"You see any of these guys before?" Fin asked handing him some photos".

"No" Luke replied flipping through them.

Leaving the house Fin carefully sealed the photos into an evidence bag before the detectives headed off to see Matt Harmon.

"Did you know Laura del Vecchio? Matt" Munch asked conversationally.

"A bit, we had a couple of classes together".

"What was she like?"

Matt shrugged, "Ok I guess".

"What about Joey Chappell?"

Matt became more animated, "She was great, you could have a laugh with her… at least when Laura wasn't around".

"What happened when Laura was around?"

"She got all serious, distant".

"Did you see Laura Saturday night?"

"Yeah, she was dancing a lot".

"Did you see anyone approaching her or paying her lots of attention?"

"No one different to normal, and Joey was with her every time I saw her".

"Can you think of any reason for anyone to harm her?"

"No".

Handing him some photo's Munch asked, "can you have a look at these, see if you recognise anyone?"

"No I don't" Matt replied, handing back the photos, "do you think it was one of them?"

"At the minute, we're not ruling out anyone", Munch replied.

---

Arriving at Alex's, Olivia pressed the buzzer, "It's me" she said when it was answered.

"I'm just running a bath… have you looked in your jacket pockets since this morning?" came the reply. Frowning she patted them, discovering something that hadn't been there the last time she had looked. Pulling it out she saw 2 keys on a ring designed to look like a Claddagh, a hinge half way round the circle and a clasp between one of the hands and the heart.

Her frown melted into a smile, Alex could be heart achingly adorable at times. Using her new keys to let herself in she walked up to the apartment, savoring the moment. Hanging up her jacket and looking around she remembered the first half of the blonde's reply and grinned. She moved down the hallway, shedding her clothes as she went, pausing to take a steadying breath before opening the door.

Olivia had liked this bathroom from the first time she had seen it, exquisitely tiled in white and gold, it had plenty of room for all the plants Alex kept in it, tumbling from the walls and overhanging the shelves of bath salts and exotically colored glass bottles and jars. The feature however, was definitely the tub. Olivia had always been a shower person, not seeing the point in sitting in a lot of water with her skin getting wrinkled. It was an opinion she was fast revising since spending time with Alex. The blonde had ripped out the bathroom completely when she moved in and had it put back to her exact specification. The bath was now inset into an area of raised floor with 3 steps leading up, it was the same shape but longer, wider and slightly deeper than a normal bath and had Jacuzzi jets in the sides.

All this Olivia knew, but the room she saw before her now, seemed like a cavern full of flickering lights and the soft sound of water moving. Her eyes getting used to the light caught a lust-filled gaze and felt her body temperature rise and her skin flush.

Alex sat watching her, thinking not for the first time, that there weren't words to describe how she felt about this woman. Moving her eyes greedily down her lover's body her mouth went dry and she slowly brought her glass to her lips to wet them before saying, "Come here".

Olivia did as she was asked and was soon sitting in the tub leaning back against Alex's chest, kissing the ADA over her shoulder.

"Hard day?" Alex said handing her a glass of wine.

"Mmm, better now" Olivia replied, leaning her head on Alex's shoulder and sipping the wine. She let the sensations wash over her, the water was hot and it soothed her, the stresses of the day slowly ebbing away, the jets were on their lowest setting and were pulsing the water in a steady rhythm. The wine tasted smooth and mellow and the combination of heat, alcohol and the motion of Alex's hands was relaxing her and lulling her to…, she groaned as Alex started to nibble the side of her neck, turning her head, wanting to feel the heat in her mouth, her tongue darting out then retreating, inviting her lover's to follow. The movement on her body became stronger, more focused, as Alex teased first one breast then the other before one hand moved down to her abdomen and beyond.

Olivia had lost all power of thought, the hands on her never quite reaching the throbbing, easing the ache. She started to bring her own hands down when they were stopped. "Please … oh … Ple"

"Shh" a voice whispered in her ear, calming her, "let me"; Olivia moved her hands and Alex finished her journey, using one hand to enter her while the other stroked her, tenderly at first and then with increasing pressure. She felt the body quivering in her hands, and thrust into her as deeply as she could, stroking her hard and biting down on the pulse point jumping so invitingly in her neck.

Olivia cried out before being reduced to a babbling bundle of nerve endings. Opening her eyes again as her breathing returned to normal she looked over her shoulder to see the counselor drinking her wine with a smug expression on her face. "Pleased with yourself?" Olivia inquired.

Alex nodded grinning, "Liz congratulated us on the Foster case, said she'd never yet seen you at a loss for words, of course she's only seen you in a courtroom".

Olivia smiled and kissed her, "Incoherent is all I'll admit to!"

"Really detective, want more proof, well we'll have to see what we can do about that won't we".

"Think your up to it?"

Looking at Olivia with an expression that sent shivers through the dark haired woman despite the heat in the room, her voice was husky as she said, "To coin a phrase, you ain't seen nothing yet."

---

Sitting at her desk the following morning, her shirt covering the mark on her neck, Olivia admitted that Alex was right, she had rendered her speechless on more than one occasion the previous night.

"Judging by the expression I'd say someone had a good evening" Elliot said, bringing her back to the present. "They finally got the tox results back. Laura had Rohypnol in her system, they probably gave Joey the same thing which is why she can't remember anything".

"It causes amnesia", Olivia stated.

Elliot nodded, "Ain't called the Forget-Me Pill for nothing".

"Well I've found Joey's mother, she'll be here first thing in the morning. Alex is going to the family court with her".

"Excuse me, I'm looking for detective Benson", the woman asked Fin as he left the office.

Hearing her name, Olivia rose, "Ms. Bower? thank you for coming".

Jacqueline Bower walked towards her, "Detective, how's my daughter?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine now. This is Assistant District Attorney Cabot, she'll be going with you to family court this afternoon".

Alex smiled, "Ms. Bower, did you bring those papers we asked for?"

"Yes, they're in my bag. I …"

"Mom?" a voice sounded from across the room.

"Oh baby", Jackie said, opening her arms as her daughter reached her.

"What are you doing here? You're breaking the court order" Ian Chappell said angrily.

Alex decided it was time to step in, "Actually, Ms. Bower is here at our request Mr. Chappell, and as this is a public building and we've not asked you to come in, it's an unfortunate coincidence, that's all".

"Daddy, I want her here".

"This woman is not a good influence for a young girl to be around Joanna".

"Ian, Joey asked the detectives to find me, hate me all you want, but she needs me".

"You don't have any say in this, don't you think you've done enough?"

"Mr Chappell, Joey is perfectly capable of making her own decisions" Alex butted in.

He turned on her, "Who are you?"

"I'm an Assistant District Attorney, I'm working on your daughter's case".

"And you really think this is helping?"

"Daddy, you know I love you, but I want her here, please don't fight this".

His shoulders slumped, "I only want what's best for you Joanna."

"I know you do", the girl replied, torn.

Ian Chappell sighed, "We came in because Joey told me she was assaulted, she wants to make a statement".

Watching Olivia take Joey's statement from the observation room, Alex was struck once again by how empathic her lover was with the people she dealt with in her professional life. While the ADA had sympathy with the victims she did not connect to them the way the detective did and she wondered, not for the first time, about the price Olivia paid for getting so close. She had held her through the nightmares and seen the haunted look in her eyes when she thought Alex wasn't watching. Had she believed in reincarnation Alex would have said the detective thought she was doing penance for a former life, as it was she just hoped Liv finally believed that she deserved to be happy.

She started as her cell brought her back to reality, "Cabot".

"Alex, it's Josh".

The ADA once again cursed her mother for giving him her number, "I'm rather busy at the moment".

"This won't take long, I just wanted to invite you to dinner tonight".

"I'm sorry, that won't be possible, I'm afraid I'm busy" Alex replied, trying to be polite.

"I see, lunch tomorrow then?"

Alex closed her eyes, this had gone far enough, "Yes fine, where?" she listened to him as he told her the arrangements, wondering how impolite she was going to have to be, "I'll see you tomorrow then", she said when he finally finished. Not waiting to hear anything else she disconnected the call.

"Counselor, how are you today" detective Munch inquired pushing open the door.

"Wishing I was on a beach in Bahama's!" Alex smiled, "You?"

Munch smiled, "Well this might brighten your day, Luke Walker's prints were on the photo and both his and Matt Harmon's prints were found on the bathroom floor", he informed her as the ADA waited for Olivia to finish interviewing Joey.

Alex smiled, "That will get you those warrants, make sure you actually have them in your hand before you go in this time!"

---

"Mrs. Harmon?" Elliot queried as a woman answered the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm detective Stabler, this is detective Benson, we have a warrant to search these premises."

"I don't understand…."

It's all in the warrant Mrs. Harmon, can you tell us where Matthew's bedroom is please?"

Nearby Munch and Fin were searching Luke Walkers bedroom…

"Looks like he was snap happy" Munch said, talking in the sight.

"And stupid" Fin replied pointing to a picture on a pinboard.

---

"How well did you know Laura Del Vecchio?" Elliot said conversationally to the boy sitting in front of him.

"Like I said, we had a couple of classes together".

"And Joey Chappell?"

"Her too".

"But several people have told us you asked Joey out?… what's the matter, she turn you down?"

"It's cool, but she needs to straighten herself out".

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you know, her and Laura, it's not natural".

"What do you mean, her and Laura, Matt?"

"They're dykes".

"I see, did you go to any floor in that building other than the one where the rave was being held?"

"No".

"So how did your prints come to be in a bathroom upstairs?"

"I was drunk, maybe I got it wrong".

"Have you ever had sex with Joey?"

"No".

"What about Laura?"

"No".

"Then how do you explain these" Elliot asked showing him the photo's Munch had found at Luke's.

"Ok, so I did, but they were up for it".

"I thought you said they were dykes?"

"I told them I could straighten them out".

"What, all they needed was a real man?" Matt looked at the table, "Who took the pictures?"

"Luke".

"Did he try straightening them out too?"

"Yes".

" Where were they when you left?"

"There, said they wanted to sleep so we left them".

"And Laura was still alive?"

"Yes!"

" I don't think she was Matt, I think you strangled her".

" She was alive".

"Then explain this. In this photo Laura's wearing a scarf", Elliot handed him the photo that had been placed on the body, "but in this photo, her scarf's missing and see her neck, all red". Elliot handed him another photo of Laura on the bathroom floor. "Now we found that scarf in your room, so how did it get there?" The detective stood and leaned across the table, getting right up into the boy's face, "You couldn't bear the thought that Joey preferred her to you could you? So you raped her girlfriend and then you strangled her, with her gone Joey would come round, Joey would…"

Matt broke down, "She kept calling out the bitch's name, I loved her and all she could shout was Laura, Laura…"

---

Olivia finally got off the phone and went to join Cragen to see how Alex was doing, she could tell by the look on her face that she was about to lose her temper. "Come on, her death while unfortunate was not premeditated, man 2, 10 to 20" Matt Harmon's lawyer was saying.

Alex stood up before saying with precision, "Your client drugged and raped two girls. He then took hold of the scarf around the victim's neck and strangled her with it, put the scarf in his pocket, before walking back to a party. It was a premeditated hate crime that ended in the death of an 18 year old girl. You take Murder 2, 25 to life counselor or I'll make sure you're front row at his execution". Alex stood up straight, looking at them for about ten seconds before turning to go.

Olivia could see Matt was looking alarmed, "Wait" he said. Alex turned back and watched them confer, the lawyer sighed and then nodded. "We'll take it" he said.

Alex walked out of the room and went straight into the other interview room where Luke Walker was waiting, she was on a roll and didn't want to lose the mood she was in.

"What are you offering?" his lawyer said as she walked in.

"Murder 2, 25 to life".

"My client didn't murder anyone" the lawyer pointed out.

"No he just raped the victim and her girlfriend, then stood and watched his buddy murder her, did I mention he was taking pictures? We have a good one of the corpse. That sounds like depraved indifference to me which is murder 2 on its own, add the enhanced sentencing for a hate crime and your client could have a very short life and a very well organized death." Alex didn't even bother sitting down, "I'm not going to argue. Take it to court and when I win you'll get the needle, your choice" she shrugged looking at Luke, "but your buddy's already pled out".

"Nice work Alex" Cragen said as she walked out, having got Luke Walker as well.

The counselor did not look happy, "I don't know, I almost wish they hadn't taken it".

"If they hadn't Joey would have had to testify" her lover pointed out.

"I know, it was the only reason I made them an offer".

Walking back across the room, Olivia said, "you want to go for lunch?" under her breath.

"I'd love to" Alex replied, "but unfortunately, I can't... Raincheck?"

"Sure".


	3. Chapter 3

Hailing a cab as she left the building the ADA settled in for the short drive to Little Italy, Josh had rung her again earlier and was insistent that they meet for lunch, Alex had not liked his tone and wondered what was so important. He stood as she approached and smiled, walking round and pulling her chair out he said, "thank you for coming". 

"What's so important?" she queried

"Let's eat first" he said signaling the waiter. The next hour seemed interminable to the blonde, and she was glad when coffee finally arrived.

"I think we know each other reasonably well" Josh began "We have the same background, the same aims, the same…"

"What are you getting at Josh?" Alex cut in, not liking where this seemed to be heading.

"Alex" he said pulling a box from his jacket and putting it in front of her, "Will you marry me?"

Alex sat stunned; he couldn't possibly believe she'd say yes. She avoided him whenever possible, and when she couldn't she was polite but hardly encouraging.

"You're not serious?" she said, thinking it must be some sort of joke.

"Of course I am" Josh said, a frown appearing on his face.

"Well I'm sorry but the answer is no. My mother may have been encouraging you, bur I haven't, Josh I've said before now that I'm not interested".

He picked up the unopened box and put it back in his pocket. Then still saying nothing he signaled the waiter. Josh paid the bill and Alex was about to leave when he leaned over, "I know what you want Alex" he whispered, "what you've always wanted…" sitting back he said scornfully, "do you really think anyone will accept a dyke as DA?"

Alex sat without moving; processing what had just been said.

"Oh" he said reaching for his briefcase, "just in case you think I can't prove it", he removed a brown envelope and put it on the table in front of her. Alex made no move to pick it up. "I'm sure you'll find them entertaining" he continued "and I see the cottage is particularly beautiful at this time of year." Still she made no move. "It's really very simple Alex, you marry me you keep your career" he shrugged, "Hell I'm liberal, you can even keep you're girlfriend if you're discreet."

Finally she spoke, "What's in it for you?"

"I would have thought that was obvious. Daddy will do anything to keep his little girl happy won't he? I have you, I have him. Don't flatter yourself that it's because I want you Alex, I can have any woman I want, your father is the one with the power".

Alex sat regarding the man for a moment, how could he ever have fooled anyone? "No" she said, "now if you'll excuse me," Alex got up and headed for the bathroom, nausea overwhelming her.

Josh clenched his jaw and put the photo's in his pocket, he had been so sure, his fists bunched in his lap, then he got up and walked across the room.

Alex was splashing water on her face when the door crashed open, she turned quickly but Josh grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her to face him. "No-one says no to me", he said through clenched teeth "I suggest you rethink your answer" then pushing her head sharply down he smashed it into the sink and stalked out as Alex fell to the floor. A few moments later a cubicle door unlocked and a head peered furtively out, a woman screamed then rushed into the restaurant.

---

Cragen walked slowly out of his office, "listen up" he said, "any contact you need to make with the DA's office goes through Elizabeth Donnelly until further notice".

"What's happened to Alex" Olivia said getting up quickly.

Cragen turned, "she's in the hospital, concussion, it's not serious but she'll have to take it easy for a few days".

"How?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is the fifth are dealing with it".

"Not anymore they're not" Olivia said preparing to leave.

"It's not our case detective".

"We should at least see what's going on," Munch said, backing her up.

Cragen sighed, in reality he wanted to make sure the Alex was alright as well, "Ok, you two go see what happened".

"Thanks for backing me up" Olivia said as they reached the hospital.

"Hey, I like Alex" Munch replied, "Besides Donnelly scares me!"

Locating the ADA proved a problem, someone had threatened the hospital with a very large lawsuit if they did not protect their patient's privacy and it was only by showing their badges and saying they had some questions to ask her, that they were eventually told where she was. Seeing Olivia hesitate outside the room, Munch said, "I'll go get us some coffee" and wandered down the hall. Taking a deep breath the detective entered.

Alex was sitting fully clothed on top of the bed, a dressing on her head, poring over some files with another blonde who was sitting in the visitor's chair. They looked up when the door opened. "I'm sorry you can't come in here..."

"It's alright Serena" Alex stopped her, noticing Olivia bristling, "This is detective Benson of SVU".

"Oh".

"And you are?" Olivia said unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"ADA Southerlyn is going into court for me tomorrow" Alex said before continuing irritably, "although I don't know why, I could only have been out a couple of minutes, I'll be perfectly alright in an hour or two".

"Sorry" Serena said, "instructions from Elizabeth".

Munch came through the door bearing coffee, "It's like Grand Central!" Alex said, watching him give a cup to her lover.

"So have we established what happened?" he said turning to Olivia.

"We haven't quite got round to that yet" Olivia replied and they both turned towards Alex.

"I slipped and fell, now can you please leave so I can finish this", she said shaking the file.

"We can wait." Olivia said shrugging, determined not to leave until she had found out what was going on.

Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing that Olivia meant it.

"Counselor" Munch said looking at Serena, "This coffee is terrible, what say we go and find some decent stuff. I'm sure the file can wait ten minutes".

Serena, feeling the tension in the room agreed, and left with Munch, having told Alex she would be back soon.

"How are you?" Olivia said sitting on the bed and kissing her lightly.

"I just have a really, really, bad headache" Alex responded, kissing her back.

"So what happened?"

"It's nothing really".

"Alex, what happened? You know I can go down to the fifth and find out".

The blonde sighed, "Josh and I had a difference of opinion and his temper got out of hand".

"He hit you?"

Alex could hear the anger in her voice, "No, he pushed me and I hit my head".

"But you're pressing charges?" the detective ground out.

"I don't know".

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Look I just don't know and my head is starting to hurt badly, can we talk about this later?"

"Alex?"

"I need to think about it ok?"

"The man assaulted you and put you in hospital. What's to think about?"

"Liv, It's not as simple as that".

"Then explain it to me" Olivia said as gently as she could.

The door opened and Elizabeth Donnelly walked in, "Alex, detective" Olivia nodded at her and got up from the bed, wishing she'd had the presence of mind to bar the door somehow to prevent interruptions. "Do you want to tell me what happened so I can word the warrant correctly?"

"She's not pressing charges", Olivia said.

"What do you mean she's not pressing charges?"

"That's what I asked just before you walked in" Olivia replied through gritted teeth.

"When did you join the law firm of peace, love and understanding counselor?" Elizabeth said sardonically, walking around to the visitor's chair and sitting down.

Alex wished everyone would leave her alone so she could wait in the quiet of her room for the little man using the jackhammer in her head to finally break his way through her skull. "It's not that simple".

"Somehow I didn't think it was going to be, is it something that might bite us in the future?" Elizabeth inquired.

"There are more important things than the DA's office!" Olivia exploded.

"Calm down detective, I was thinking of Alex's well being as well, possibly I expressed myself badly. I suggest we let her tell us what happened and then we can find the best way to help".

Alex shut her eyes and thought about lying, but this was Elizabeth, she wouldn't get away with it. "A man I know, Josh, asked me to marry him" she began, Olivia was about to say something when the look she got from Elizabeth stopped her. "I said no, he didn't like it" she stopped.

"You still haven't told us why you won't press charges" Elizabeth said gently, quelling Olivia with her eyes.

Taking a deep breath Alex said, "He brought up something in my personal life, he said if I didn't marry him, he'd make it very public".

Elizabeth, thinking back to when she had walked in to the room, realized what Alex wasn't saying.

"I still don't understand why you won't press charges?" Olivia said.

"I assume Josh knows about the two of you?" Elizabeth queried tactfully.

"Yes" Alex said quietly.

"So?" Olivia said

"So if I press charges he'll make it public".

"And?"

"I don't want to be coming out in a court room and I don't think you do either".

"I'd rather not" Olivia conceded, "But I'd prefer to do that than see him get away with assaulting you". Alex was silent. "Alex?"

"Detective, can you give us a minute please", Elizabeth said as all the pieces fell into place.

About to object she saw the misery on Alex's face, "I'll be outside" she said.

"Alex" Elizabeth said sharply when the door had closed, "I know you've been hit on the head, but you need to think very carefully about what you're doing".

"Meaning?"

"Not to be indelicate, but I think I know how your mind works, and I assume you're not pressing charges because you think coming out will hurt your career?" Alex opened her mouth to speak but Elizabeth held up her hand, "I don't know whether it will or it won't, even in this day and age there are plenty of bigots around. However, if that is the case, you'd better decide how serious you are about the relationship you're in".

"What do you mean?"

"Think it through Alex" she sighed, "Detective Benson is extremely protective of her privacy, correct?"

"Yes".

"Yet she just stood there and said she would rather the whole world knew about her private life than someone get away with hurting you". Alex opened her mouth then changed her mind and closed it again. "That gives me some idea of how she feels about you. How do you feel about her? Are you really going to say thank you very much but you don't need to worry because my career is more important to me?"

"I wasn't…" Alex began

"I haven't finished, you said no originally, what's changed?"

"I don't know… It's just…at the restaurant it was a gut reaction to being blackmailed. I've worked hard to get where I am, I don't want people's decisions about me to be based on who I sleep with!"

"That's understandable, and no-one likes to be forced into something like this, but letting him get away with assault and blackmail to avoid it? Alex what would you think if someone went to those lengths to avoid admitting to a relationship with you?"

"Elizabeth, I love her and she knows it, she doesn't want to be outed anymore than I do" Alex said, wondering why they were having this conversation and trying to concentrate on her boss rather than the tap-dancing extravaganza that was going on in her head.

"No Alex, she knew you loved her before things got a little tricky and there was a possibility someone else might find out. She may not want to be outed, but it appears she's decided that protecting you is more important to her. Of course, she thinks that protecting you means getting Josh whatever the consequences, while you apparently think protecting you means burying your head and it will all be ok. That's not like you Alex, if you decide not to press charges you need to think how far your willing to give in to this man, because if he knows he's got you, he'll just keep taking, what are you willing to do to stop him talking? Marry him after all?"

"No" Alex said.

"If I sat and thought about it" Elizabeth continued gently, "I could pin point when you two got together, everyone at work has already noticed how much happier you've been lately. People knowing may or may not affect your career, it certainly won't while your working for me but after that who knows? You need to decide, if it came down to it, which would you rather have, the possibility of being DA or Olivia Benson? Because I don't know about her, but I wouldn't stay with someone who would give in to blackmail rather than admit she was having a relationship with me".

Hearing a ruckus outside, Elizabeth walked over to the door and opened it to find that detective Benson, having sent Munch back to the station, was not only just outside, but that she was actively keeping Serena, a doctor and both Alex's parents from entering the room".

"I'll have your badge for this detective" Alex's father was saying as the door opened, "That won't be necessary sir" Elizabeth cut in, "detective Benson was under instruction from me so if you have a problem, take it up with the DA". Allowing everyone to get in to the room, she stopped them all from talking at once by saying, "I believe the doctor wants to say something."

"I was going to say, that as all your scans are clear you can go home", he said to Alex. "However you have mild concussion and you need to take it easy for a few days. The bedlam I have just witnessed makes me inclined to say you should stay here".

"That's quite alright doctor" Marjorie Cabot said, "She can come home with us, it will be perfectly quiet".

"No mother, I'm going back to my apartment".

"Darling, you have concussion, you can't be left on your own, I really think it would be best if…"

"That won't be a problem" Elizabeth cut in, "We've already arranged that I'm moving into her spare room for a couple of days". Everyone, including Alex, turned and looked at her. "Serena, detective, I'm in serious need of caffine", turning to Alex she continued, "We'll be back in half an hour ok?"

"Thank you" Alex said gratefully.

"I'll arrange the paperwork" the doctor said as he left her on her own with her parents.

"Alexandra, I really think..."

"Hush Marjorie, it's her decision".

"That woman railroaded her into it!"

"She did no such thing, mother".

"And ordering a detective to keep everyone out, I've a good mind to…"

"Marjorie" Gerald Cabot said sharply noticing the pain on Alex's face, "leave it". Waiting until his wife had settled into the visitor's chair, an unbecoming scowl on her face, he sat on the bed and looked at the wound. "How are you feeling kitten?"

"Like I was hit by a train".

"What happened?"

"I just slipped and fell" Alex said, praying they hadn't heard differently. Her father frowned.

"You should be more careful" her mother said, "Josh rang me, he was most concerned". Alex flinched, her father caught it but said nothing.

"Marjorie, why don't you go home? Alex is ok and I have to go back to the office".

"You're always at the office!" she said feeling hard done by.

"Don't we have that party at the Franzens tonight?"

"Oh my lord, I completely forgot!" she looked at her watch, "I have a hair appointment in 10 minutes. Now are you sure you're going to be ok darling?" she said getting up.

"Yes mother, I'll be fine".

Marjorie Cabot pecked her on the cheek, "Call me if you need anything. Gerald, I expect you home by seven at the latest". She rushed out and the two other occupants of the room smiled amusedly at each other.

"Now, tell me what really happened?" her father said sternly.

"I told you".

"Alex, I'm not entirely stupid".

Alex shut her eyes, "I know but I just need to deal with it on my own for the moment, please daddy".

Her father sighed, wondering when they had drifted so far apart, he nodded, "but let me know if there's anything I can do". He moved around the bed to sit next to her, putting his arm around her as she leant on his shoulder.

They stayed that way until a discreet knock on the door told them that it was time to get moving.

Getting up, he picked up her shoes and put them on her feet, before helping her off the bed. Standing she felt dizzy for a moment but it passed and she made her way over to the door. Opening it she saw Olivia, the frown on her face turning to a smile as she saw her. "Ok?"

"I'll live".

"I apologize for earlier, sir" Olivia said, spotting Alex's father.

"That's alright detective. I realize everyone feels very protective towards my daughter. Ms. Donnelly, can I have a word?"

"Certainly. Serena can you drive Alex home? You can continue going over the case, I'll be there in a little while".

"Of course" Serena said.

"Detective" Elizabeth continued, "would you mind waiting for me?"

Olivia nodded and after watching Alex and Serena walk slowly down the hall she leant against the wall and waited for Alex's boss.

---

Alex was ensconced on her couch with her feet up when Elizabeth brought her some tea. Serena had gone and her head was starting to hurt again. "Can I have some more pills yet?"

Elizabeth looked at the clock, "not for another 45 minutes" she said, mindful of the doctor. Sitting in an armchair she continued, "Have you thought any more about what you're going to say to Olivia?"

"No" Alex sighed.

"Well you'd better, because she'll be back soon".

Alex sipped her drink, "perhaps I can just be asleep" she said only half jokingly.

"Alex, you would be surprised at how many gay people work in the DA's office. Now while I'll admit very few of them are out to the general populace, I don't believe it would hurt their careers if they were. District Attorney of course is different, but does it really mean more to you than Olivia?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's been what I've been aiming at so long it's difficult to see anything else" Alex admitted, "obviously Josh thought it did".

"Josh we can handle, if he thinks he can blackmail any part of the legal system he's got another thing coming. I can't however stop him shooting his mouth off, and I assume he can back it up".

"He wouldn't risk not being able to, he said he had photos, I didn't look at them".

"So, you need to decide. Either you prosecute and take whatever consequences come with it or you don't and see what he does next. I have to say I prefer the Josh in prison version, but it's up to you".

Before she could answer Alex heard a key turn in the lock and Olivia entered. "How are you feeling?" she said crossing over to the couch.

"I'd feel much better if my head weren't attached to my body". Alex replied.

"We'll I'm leaving" Elizabeth said getting up and giving the detective a questioning look over Alex's head.

Olivia nodded, before saying "Night" and walking over to the door.

"Thanks for everything" Alex said sincerely.

Elizabeth nodded, "I'll see you in the morning" she said on her way out.

Olivia shut the door and went back to the couch, sitting down with Alex's feet in her lap.

"We need to talk" Alex said quietly.

"Tomorrow" Olivia replied, "what you need now is rest".

"Liv…"

"Tomorrow" she repeated, not wanting to hear her say she would not press charges.


	4. Chapter 4

"Liv" Alex said feebly, "Liv" she said louder when she got no response. 

"Mm?" Olivia said waking slowly.

"I need some more pills", Alex said, feeling as if death was preferable if it stopped the pain.

Olivia got up, she had left the painkillers on the table in the living room after Alex had taken them the last time. Returning with them and a glass of water she helped her lover sit up enough to take them, before returning to the other side of the bed.

"Liv"

"Mm?"

"I love you".

"You'd love anyone who brought you painkillers at the moment!" the detective joked.

"True, but I don't love anyone else enough to have them in my apartment at this time of night".

"Logical as ever counselor".

"Liv"

"Yes"

"You know I love you don't you?"

"Yes, now go back to sleep" Olivia wrapped an arm around her waist, an action Alex found very comforting as she lay still waiting for the pills to kick in. She thought back to when they were first getting together, how much plotting and pursuing she had done, where had all that confidence gone? She thought about her life since then, Elizabeth was right, she had been much happier. She was still thinking as she drifted back to sleep.

---

Returning to the city in the small hours of the morning, having left his wife asleep, Gerald Cabot retrieved the master key from the security guard on duty at Cabot & Colson and walked to Josh's office. Having found out before he went to the hospital that Alex had been in some sort of scuffle with a man, he had had confirmation that it was Josh, from his daughter's face.

Elizabeth Donnelly obviously knew a lot more than she was telling him, but when he told her what he suspected she didn't deny it. She had been more cagey about why Alex was not pressing charges so he had come here in search of answers.

Opening the door he switched on the light, walked across the room and sat at the desk. He opened the drawers one by one, finding files, including ones that should not have been there, a bottle of prescription painkillers, various pieces of office equipment, floppy disks and in the top drawer an envelope.

Opening it he found photographs, and the hold Matthews had over his daughter. Looking at them he saw the connection between them, the laughter, the affection and the love. He put the photos back into the envelope, put his head in his hands, and wept.

---

Waking a few hours later Alex discovered she was alone. Relieved to find that her head wasn't hurting as much as it had been, she got out of bed slowly, and went in search of Olivia. She found her sitting at the table, staring at a half drunk mug of coffee in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you".

"You didn't, what's up?"

"Nothing".

"Then come back to bed".

Olivia shook her head, "I need to get up anyway".

"Liv, tell me what's going on".

Olivia sighed, "It's bad timing but I have to go undercover for a few days. I'll wait until Elizabeth gets here, then I'm going to have to go".

"Which case?"

"It came up yesterday, that's why I was late getting back".

"Oh".

Olivia stood up and walked over to her lover, putting her arms around her and hugging her carefully, "everything's going to be alright you know". Leading Alex back to bed, she saw that she was settled and kissed her forehead before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Heading downtown as soon as Elizabeth had arrived, Benson mused over her last conversation with Alex. The fact that she hadn't been completely truthful was pricking at her conscience, she tried to shrug it off, sometimes you just had to bite the bullet. She had only just walked into the almost deserted bullpen when a voice made her turn, "Detective, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute".

Olivia looked up to see Alex's father sitting by the door and noted that he looked haggard, "certainly" she said covering up the confusion she felt.

"Perhaps we could get some coffee?"

"Erm sure, just give me a minute" Olivia said, pulling a notebook out of her drawer, putting it in the backpack she was carrying, then writing a note for detective Munch. Leaving the building they walked to a nearby coffee shop; Olivia wondering what he wanted, Gerald wondering what he was going to say. Getting their drinks they sat at a table in the window, both staring out of it.

"I wanted to thank you for being there for Alex" he began, "and I realize I'm putting you in an awkward situation but I'd like you to tell me what happened".

"I believe you should ask your daughter, sir" the detective replied politely.

"That's what Ms. Donnelly said as well". Gerald sighed, "Your loyalty does you justice detective, but don't you think I would like to be able to help my daughter?"

"Sir" Olivia began awkwardly, "while it's true that we're friends, I'm not part of the investigation, I really think you should be talking to Alex or the detectives at the fifth".

"She's been through enough" he sighed, "and she's as stubborn as me. I'm not entirely without contacts in this city and since you won't answer I will have to assume that my sources are accurate. So let me inform you of two things that you will not know. First, as of this morning Josh Matthews no longer works for Cabot and Colson. He has been suspended while there is an investigation into financial irregularities in his client accounts, although he is not aware of this yet as the letter seems to have been lost in the post room. Second, there were certain photographs in his possession that would indicate he was either thinking about or actually attempting to blackmail Alex", he looked long and hard at her blank face before continuing, "They are no longer in his possession, however I assume he still has the negatives". Olivia studied his face, which had become as blank as her own. "I have always been extremely proud of my daughter detective, I hope she knows that nothing would change that".

"I'm sure she does sir", the detective replied.

Opening his briefcase Cabot removed two files, putting one on the table he said "My personnel department is very conscientious about locking up files, please see to it that this gets back to them in good order. It really wouldn't do for files to go missing, our clients would get nervous". Hesitating, he glanced at the second file before handing it to her, "This isn't very complete but you may find something I've missed". Olivia flipped it open and saw that it was the beginnings of a private detective's report on Josh Matthews. She looked up puzzled, "My wife was convinced that wedding bells would be announced shortly, I realize now that she was mistaken. However, at the time I felt it prudent to check my prospective son-in-law out, as you can see it didn't get very far, circumstances it would appear have overtaken us". He stood up and studied her expression, "That was the first and I believe the last time I will be checking out anyone in my daughter's personal life detective" he reassured her, "I would prefer that it did not get back to Alex, however you must do as you think best". He nodded at Olivia before walking out, leaving her staring after him.

---

It was late when Elizabeth heard the tapping on her office door, she should have left hours ago, but she was still trying to catch up with all the things that had accumulated while she'd been with the injured ADA. It had been agreed that Serena would stay with Alex when she had finished in court so that Liz could go to the office and get up to date.Detective Benson walked in and dropped into a visitor's chair looking exhausted.

"Hey, did Cragen have a problem with you taking time off?" Liz asked.

"I'm owed that much time he said yes before I'd finished asking, although he's suspicious as to why".

"Does anyone down there know about you and Alex?"

"Munch guessed a while ago, but he's the only one. Elliot knows about me, after he walked in on … well, he knows".

Elizabeth smiled at the very private detective, who had already told her more than she'd expected. Changing the subject she said, "so have you found anything?"

Olivia told her about the meeting with Gerald Cabot, Josh being suspended and the files. Elizabeth grinned, "Well it's obvious where Alex gets it from. Not being gainfully employed makes him a flight risk, and no judge is going to grant bail if they think he'll use fraudulent means to abscond, so that will make life uncomfortable for him… and I'm sure Judge Hermann will be more than happy to give me a search warrant out of that, let me work on it. What was in the files?"

"Not much but…" Olivia explained the things she had found and went on to describe the chasing around she'd been doing the rest of the day.

Liz had always marveled at the passion the detective showed for her job, but never had she seen her quite as determined as this. "You really love her, don't you?" Liz said quietly.

Olivia stopped mid-sentence, "Yes" she said seriously, "Yes I do".

"I was thinking we should probably get a restraining order" Liz remarked when the detective had told her everything she knew.

"Isn't that more likely to annoy him?"

"Frankly I don't care, and it might make him believe Alex is going after him".

"He guessed right didn't he? I know she loves me… but she does care more about her career," the detective stated bleakly.

Elizabeth, not knowing what to say got up and put on her coat, "Come on" she said walking around the desk. Olivia opened the door for her, "Thanks" she said turning to look at the detective. "I know people put me on a par with the Wicked Witch of the West, but I am a good listener if you need someone to talk to".

"I…thanks" Olivia replied.

"Okay" Liz shrugged and locked up behind them, she was out of the building and half way down the street when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Can I change my mind?"

The blond smiled, "There's a quiet bar about a block from here and I hate drinking alone".

A couple of hours later Liz sighed, clearly she had misjudged the detective's capacity for alcohol. Hailing a cab she gave her home address and assured the driver that her companion was not going to be ill. Getting to her apartment building she put an arm around the detective and guided her up the stairs. Finally getting through her apartment door she dumped the now almost comatose woman on the spare bed and took off her shoes. Closing the door she wandered back to the living room and poured herself another drink. _Damn_, she thought, _Alex really doesn't know what she's losing_.

---

Olivia's head was pounding, cautiously opening an eye she found that she didn't recognize her surroundings. Moving slowly she sat upright and was relieved to find that she was still fully clothed. Putting her shoes on and opening the door, the smell of freshly brewed coffee assaulted her nose. "Morning" Liz said in the process of disappearing down the hall, "help yourself to coffee, I'll be back in a minute". Taking the other woman's advice she poured herself a cup and sipped it appreciatively. Several minutes later Liz was back, "how are you feeling?"

Olivia grimaced, "I'll be fine" she said, "sorry about last night".

Liz shrugged and grabbed her cup, "we've all done it", she replied. Putting her empty cup down, the detective's eyes wandered about the room before a photo on a shelf caught her eye. Curious, Olivia walked over, held the photo up and arched an eyebrow at Liz, who smiled before saying, "you think it surprised you, imagine what it did to me".

"Serious?" the detective inquired.

"You never can tell, but I hope so".

"I hope it works out", the detective said sincerely.

"Thanks, shall we go, Serena's going to try for a continuance in one of Alex's cases this morning and being late won't help her… and you" she wrinkled her nose as she peered at the detective, "could do with a shower!"

---

"I don't need a babysitter all the time!" Alex said as loudly as she could manage given the pain in her head. Never being alone was starting to get to her.

"I'm not saying you do" Elizabeth replied, "but the doctor did say you needed company".

"Olivia will probably be back tonight".

"Alex", Elizabeth sighed, "Serena got a continuance on the Hicks case but she needs to go over the paperwork with you".

The buzzer stopped Alex's reply as her boss let ADA Southerlyn in. "Hey, um, this was taped to your mailbox", she said handing an envelope to Alex and dumping files on the dining table.

Opening the envelope, Elizabeth watched as Alex scowled and walked into the kitchen, returning empty handed.

"Anything I should know?" she enquired.

Alex opened her mouth to reply, then realizing she didn't need to get fired as well shook her head.

"Right, then I'm going back to the office, I will see you both this evening".

Letting herself out of the apartment she walked down the stairs, checking the messages on her cell. Listening to the one from detective Benson she smiled as she walked out into the sunlight. Walking down the steps she kept her phone to her ear as she casually looked around.

"I'm just going to change before we start on those" Serena said looking at the files.

Alex sighed, "Sure, I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?"

"Tea?" Serena enquired, "Iced tea?"

"No, hot tea, Assam to be precise".

"Then yes, thanks"

"Milk, Sugar?"

"Just milk thanks", Serena grinned and wandered down the hall to the bedroom she'd used the previous night..

Returning with two cups a few minutes later, Alex found Serena wearing sweats and a t-shirt with a Borodin's Gym logo, pulling out the case files for David Hicks. Taking her cup, Serena took an appreciative sip. "Oh, that's good, I thought we could go over the witness statements first, there's a few things I'm not clear about". Alex stared out of the window, her hands wrapped around her cup. "Alex?" Walking up behind her Serena put a hand on the ADA's shoulder, "Hey… Olivia will be back soon and you can both put this behind you".

Alex, she noticed, had gone very tense, "What precisely has Liz told you?"

Damn her mouth, Serena sighed, "Let's just say we have more than a liking for tea in common".

---

"How's Alex?"

"A pain in the ass as usual" Donnelley replied without thought, sitting down and perusing the lunch menu.

"I just wish I could…" Olivia trailed off blinking.

Liz looked up and then leaned over and reached out, "Hey, it'll be ok". They were silent for a few moments before she withdrew her hand and called over the waiter.

Having caught Elizabeth up with all the information she had found that morning, they worked out their next moves and finished eating. Standing, Liz took out some bills and put them on the table overruling Olivia's objections. "Come on" she grinned, "you have things to do".

---

A knock at the apartment door late afternoon brought both their heads up. Alex who had been dozing, started to her feet before Serena said calmly, "Stay there, I'll get it". Still too asleep to argue she relaxed back into the chair.

Mentally thanking the Lord for the peephole, Serena looked out and could see no-one. Debating whether or not to tell Cabot to go into the bedroom she risked a quick glance at her and realized she was being eyed closely. "No-one there", she shrugged and sat back down, picking up the file she had been going over.

After a few minutes of complete silence Alex announced that she was going to have a bath, got up and walked down the hall. When she could hear the bath running, Serena closed the file after carefully marking a page, got up and walked over to the door, again checking through the peephole. When she was absolutely sure there was no-one there she carefully opened the door, taped to the other side was another envelope. Closing the door and walking back to the middle of the room she saw Alex leaning against the wall. Knowing she had been busted she smiled wryly and held it out to her.

---

Walking through the same door later that evening, Elizabeth Donnelley noticed a distinct chill in the air, about on the scale of an arctic winter. "What's wrong?" she enquired putting her purse down and taking off her coat. Alex silently handed her the envelope. Opening it she found five photos, Olivia and her in the bar the previous evening; the pair of them entering her apartment building, her arm around the detective; them coming out again that morning; Liz with her hand up to Olivia's face at lunch; them entering Olivia's apartment building. "Oh he's good, when I get hold of him I'm going to offer him a job, I'll never have any problem getting a conviction!" she laughed.

Looking up she saw both ADA's staring at her and neither of them looked amused. How many times she thought, had she heard someone say 'this isn't what it looks like'. "You can't possible think….".

"We don't need to think, we can see" Serena stated.

"Liz I have concussion, I'm not brain-dead, what undercover case is Olivia working that requires her to be in your apartment all night?" Cabot inquired.

Liz sighed, "She just needed someone to talk to".

"That's just great, I'm playing bodyguard and your screwing one of your own detectives", Serena said angrily.

"Bodyguard?" Alex asked.

"We were discussing work not having some cosy tryst!"

"Well you're looking pretty cosy!" Southerlyn snapped pointing at the photographs.

Liz exploded "Serena, do you really think I'd be stupid enough to put everything I have at risk by having a fling with Olivia Benson?"

"Why not?" Serena yelled back, "You're having one with me!"

Liz's voice went cold, "Really, I wasn't aware that it meant so little to you, thank you for telling me".

"You know that's not what I meant", Serena back tracked hastily.

"No, I don't know, but this is neither the time nor the place!" Serena went red, remembering a now shell-shocked Alex, with whom she had just shared more information than any of them were comfortable with. Turning, she disappeared hastily into the kitchen.

Liz looked at her watch and sighed, "Look, when Olivia's plane lands you can ask her yourself".

"Plane?" Alex whispered.

"She's gone to Utah".

"Utah?"

"Yes Alex, Utah, that's why I took her to her apartment, so she could pack".

"Would you please explain to me", Alex said through clenched teeth, "why a woman I have to beg, to get her to go out of the city for the weekend, has suddenly gone to Utah? And don't tell me it's a case that's just come up".

Elizabeth sighed and dropped into a chair. "She's not working undercover, she's taken time off to dig around in Josh's past. She's come up with something that doesn't make sense, so she's gone to speak to a couple of people".

"And she didn't tell me because?" Alex asked confused.

Liz shrugged, "because she didn't know about Utah until 7 hours ago… because she thinks it doesn't matter anyway".

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're not going to prosecute, so anything she finds will never see the light of day".

"Then why has she gone?"

"Because she can't sit around here doing nothing, she thinks you're ashamed of her".

"She said that?"

"Not in so many words, but it was definitely the impression I got". Liz closed her eyes briefly, gritted her teeth and tried to calm down, "In her shoes …would you want to wait around …while the woman you loved …decided whether or not you had a future together based on how much it was likely to hurt her career?" she ground out.

"She knows I love her", Alex stated.

"Sometimes, knowing that isn't enough", Liz replied getting up as Alex slumped further into her chair, "I'll go and get you some water for your pills" she said, determinedly heading towards the kitchen.

When neither of her colleagues had returned ten minutes later, Alex decided she desperately needed some fresh air.

"Tell me that wasn't the front door", Liz said breaking away from the lips in front of her.

"That wasn't the front door" Serena dutifully replied bringing her hand up to the back of her companion's head.

Liz moved, "Alex?… Alex?" Hurrying into the other room they found it empty. "Shit! Go after her, that bastard's car was still outside when I came back!"

Hurtling down the stairs after the elevator, Serena arrived at the bottom just in time to see the front door swing shut. Getting to the street she looked around and spotted both Alex and Josh at the same time. "Alex" she yelled, as Josh crossed the street.

The ADA looked round, and her eyes grew wide. "Alex", Josh was smiling, "I just want to talk", he said reaching out for her, "and I see your girlfriend has better things to do than…" he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Matthews? I thought I might find you here". Munch grinned holding up an envelope and stuffing it in Josh's pocket, "This is a temporary restraining order barring you from coming within 100 yards of Ms. Cabot, her home or the District Attorney's Offices. Have a nice evening". He then guided Alex back to where Serena was waiting. "Nice outfit counselor, lose your charge?" he said.

"Evening detective" she smiled still catching her breath, "I can see you had it covered".

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked regaining her wits.

"Oh, I was just passing" he said, "have a nice night". The women watched him get back in his car and pick up his coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking back up to the apartment Serena was concerned at Alex's quietness. Almost pushing past Liz in the doorway Alex disappeared down the hallway. "you ok?" her boss called, a puzzled look on her face directed to her partner. Receiving no response she asked Serena to make some tea, picked up the pills and made her way to Alex's bedroom door.

"Alex?"

"I'm fine Liz" a muffled voice said from the other side, "I just need some sleep".

"Right... well, you're pills are on the floor out here, let me know if you need anything". Again getting no response she went back to the living room and curled up on the couch, she would be very, very glad when this was all over.

Hearing movement, she looked up and saw Serena watching her, "are we ok?" the ADA asked, putting the tea on the coffee table.

"Well, you could have outed me to worse people", Liz grinned. She held out her hand, "Come here Ms. Southerlyn and show me how sorry you are!"

---

Alex, having spent a considerable amount of time staring into space, made a decision. Taking a deep breath she picked up her phone and dialed.

"Benson"

"Liv"

"Hey" the voice on the other end sounded exhausted.

"I've just seen Josh".

"Are you ok? How did he…"

"I'm fine, Munch and Serena were there. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Well…erm… not too much longer, the case should be…"

"Liz told me what you were doing" Alex cut in sounding as tired as she felt.

"Oh... I'll be back soon, it depends...".

"I need you here when they arrest him".

"Arrest him?"

"I'm pressing charges Liv, I'm not letting him get away with it".

"But what about your…"

"I'm not letting him come between us" she cut in, "whatever the consequences".

"I…don't do anything until I get there… promise me".

"I promise… Liv…"

"Yes?"

"I love you".

"I love you too".

Putting the phone down, Alex took off her glasses, perhaps now she'd made the decision she'd get some sleep.

---

It had been quite possibly the longest few days in Olivia Benson's life but finally she could see light at the end of the tunnel. "So what made you connect him to here in the first place?" Detective Roberts asked as they left the Provo City court house. Olivia explained the convoluted job trail that had led her back to an introduction letter written by Anderson Garrett. Roberts nodded, "his father, bad for business a City Attorney with his son locked up. Claimed he hadn't seen him and we could never prove otherwise…" he shrugged. "Joshua Garrett, Matthews by the way is his grandmother's maiden name, my, my, Mayor Russell will be pleased".

Olivia thought of Alex, "What happened?"

"He'd been dating Amy Russell for a few months, her father was a big shot even then. She stopped seeing him, said he was getting real possessive. He kept harassing her, she took out a restraining order. One day she left the house, Garrett followed her and rammed her car. He dragged her out and started yelling at her, then he started beating her. She resisted, a car stopped to help, he disappeared. She spent two months in the ICU, another eighteen learning to walk again, she also needed reconstructive surgery on her face".

"He comes to New York and re-invents himself with the aid of good ol' dad's money and introduction letter", Olivia felt sick.

"You say you got him in custody?"

"Not yet", she admitted, "but we know where he is".

"We've been after him for 14 years, you going to sentence him there first?"

Olivia smiled, "Believe me, he's all yours for as long as you can keep him".

Roberts smiled back, "We'll the extradition papers are waiting, you just ring me with a name and fax number when he's in custody and we'll keep him a very long time. You want to get some dinner?"

"Sure, I just need to make a phone call".

---

"Facing the prospect of spending yet another evening at Alex's, Elizabeth was grateful when her cell went, Alex had been better since she'd spoken to Olivia, but never being alone meant she was very tetchy. "Donnelly", Liz smiled as she heard detective Benson's voice on the other end, but waited until she was in the kitchen with the door firmly shut before she said, "tell me you have good news!"

"Tell me Alex, is ok!" Olivia replied.

"Believe me, we'll all be committing suicide long before anything happens to her". Olivia grinned, then got down to business. Returning to the living room a while later Liz handed Alex the phone before tapping Serena on the shoulder and disappearing back into the kitchen.

When Alex finally went to look for them she knocked, then gingerly stuck her head around the door. "In a better mood now?" Liz inquired.

Alex smiled softly before saying, "except for the instruction for me to do exactly as you say, yes!"

Liz grinned ferally, "Much as I would love to test that, I have to make magic and you have to pack".

"Pack?"

"Yes, you're going to stay with your parents for a few days, you'd better ring and tell them".

"I'll be fine here, you don't need to worry about my head any more and Josh won't break the restraining order, besides, Olivia will be back soon." Alex replied.

Liz wondered about the wisdom of keeping Alex in the dark as to the true extent of Josh's psychotic tendencies, but it wasn't her decision, "Olivia did tell you to do exactly what I said, didn't she?"

"Yes but…"

"Then trust us Alex, I have no intention of losing one of my best ADA's". Alex sighed and went to pack.

When she returned with a holdall detective Stabler was standing in her living room.

"Hey" he said, "heard you needed a ride".

She looked at her boss, "don't look at me", Liz said holding her hands up, "wasn't my idea".

---

Liz made a few more calls after they had left, well aware she'd be returning favors for ever for this. "Well I'd better get out there" she said, putting the phone down for the last time, "Am I heading over to yours when I get back?".

"Sure" Serena replied, "hopefully I'll be there, depends how long this takes though", she said waving a warrant, "he may have a bank box".

"God, I hope not, we all need for this to be over... you want to get away this weekend? We could use a break".

"I'd love to, but I've got to prep for the McKeown trial... sometimes I think you forget I don't actually work for you".

"You should you know, McCoy doesn't appreciate you".

Serena smiled, "of course, you could always give me a hand, if we got it done on Saturday we could spend Sunday in bed".

Liz raised a brow "Are you bribing me with your body?"

Serena grinned, "It's never failed yet".

"True. You've got yourself a deal, now go find me those negatives".

---

"So, how are you feeling?" Elliot asked as they were heading out of the city on the Long Island Expressway.

"I've been better... how's SVU?"

"Ah, same creeps, you know... which reminds me, Munch says hi". Alex smiled and relaxed into the seat, he looked across at her and grinned, he'd always thought his partner had good taste. How long had she been keeping this from him? Glancing in the mirror, he noted the lights that had been on them since they left, were still there. Remembering his conversation with Liv he was glad he was doing escort duty and almost hoped that the bastard did try something. Still, he supposed he'd have to follow instructions if he wanted either of them back any time soon. They continued for a few more miles before he saw an exit sign ahead, "Listen, you mind if we get something to eat, I kinda skipped dinner and..."

Well aware of how much she was disrupting everyone's lives she said, "I haven't eaten in a while myself". Elliot pulled off the expressway and headed onto Lakeville Road then made a right on to Northern Boulevard. He pulled up at the first place he found, "Here OK?" Alex nodded and they got out and went inside. A car pulled up near the window and the engine was switched off, the driver did not get out.

Alex was talking to the server, her back to the window, when Elliot saw the squad car pull up. Two officers got out and one knocked on the car window, shining a torch in the man's face when he lowered it. "Can I see your licence please sir", he said.

"Why, I'm not doing..."

"Your licence" the officer said cutting him off. Fishing around for his wallet he got his licence out and gave it to the officer.

"You're Joshua Matthews?"

"That's what it says on my licence" he replied, watching Alex through the window.

The officer grinned, and had Josh been looking he would have noticed that it wasn't in a pleasant way. "will you step out of the car please sir".

"What?" He saw Alex laughing at something the man with her said and his hands gripped the steering wheel.

"I said step out of the car".

Josh opened the door, "this is harassment and I'm going to..." he got out and quickly found himself against the hood.

"Joshua Matthews, you're under arrest for the violation of a restraining order. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense".

---

Munch peered over his glasses, "that outfit suits you so much better than sweats" he said in greeting. Serena rolled her eyes and regarded the man next to him, waiting for an introduction, she'd thought Munch would be on his own. "This is my partner, Odafin Tutuola, Fin this is Assistant District Attorney Southerlyn. Don't get on her wrong side, I hear she has a black belt".

"Sounds like you're dying to get on it" Fin replied, "Now someone want to tell me why we're here?"

Not knowing how much he already knew Serena looked at Munch. "Apartment belongs to the insect who put Cabot in the hospital" he said.

"Is he in custody yet?" Fin asked the ADA.

"If he isn't it'll not be long" she replied.

"Turns out he was trying to blackmail Alex into marrying him, since he asked and she turned him down" Munch continued, "with any luck, the evidence is in there".

"Dumbass, any one could see she was batting for the other side". Serena looked surprised, "what? You didn't know?"

"I, er... didn't think anyone besides Detective Munch knew".

Fin snorted, "It doesn't take a detective to work that out, she practically sat on Benson's lap every time she was in the office. Just figured it was no-one else's business".

Well, erm... shall we get on with it?" She asked taking the warrant out of her pocket.

---

"Mr. Matthews, I'm Assistant District Attorney Michael Sturtz, I believe you have waived your right to have an attorney present?" Josh nodded, "Do you wish to change your mind?"

"It's a restraining order violation" Josh replied "I don't need a lawyer to hold my hand while I pay a fine, doesn't the DA's office have anything better to do with it's time?"

Sturtz sat down and opened the file in front of him, "Very well. I have to advise you at this time, that it has come to our attention that you have outstanding warrants for felony attempted murder, aggravated battery, aggravated stalking, and the violation of a restraining order in the state of Utah. Due to the serious nature of your crimes there, the DA's office has agreed that you should be extradited immediately".

"What? I have no outstanding warrants against me".

"Well sir, you'll have a chance to challenge that at your pre-extradition hearing".

Josh looked at the one-way glass, "you hear that Alex?" he said getting up, "You think you're so smart, but you just gave me an audience... so ultimately I win".

Michael turned and looked towards the door, "Officer, can you give us a minute please?"

He glanced at Josh's still cuffed hands, told him to sit down and when he had done so, opened the door saying "I'll be just outside".

Michael waited until the door was closed before leaning across the table and saying, "Listen to me you piece of garbage. You might think you're a hard man, but really you're a bastard who likes hitting women. I've read the extradition papers and I'm going to do everything in my power to see you get back to a state with the death penalty, so I'd concentrate on that if I were you".

"I want my lawyer" Josh said.

"I'll be sure to tell the officers that" the ADA replied before he left.

Liz watched Josh's expression from behind the glass and then smiled at Sturtz as he came round to meet her. "Hey Mickey, you received the paperwork from Provo I assume?"

"Yes, it all seems to be in order. First time I've had properly filed extradition papers in my hand less than an hour after an arrest. I take it he'll fight it".

"I imagine so, but he won't win. Provo have been after him for over a decade".

"So, got time for a drink? We can discuss how much I'm going to make you thank me!"

"You're kidding right? The case is a gift".

"Yeah, and I'm the next DA, come on you can drive".

---

Gerald Cabot was sitting on the couch reading the paper when the phone rang, answering it he heard a man he'd been talking to a lot lately, "Mr Cabot, it's Michael Sturtz. We just got through with the pre-hearing, he's going to fight it".

Gerald sighed, "thank you for letting me know Mr. Sturtz" putting the phone down he regarded his daughter, who was sitting opposite him, book in hand, looking at him enquiringly. Coming to the conclusion that she would find out what was going on eventually and that he'd sooner it came from him, he patted the space next to him and said, "Come here kitten, I've got something I need to tell you".

---

"Well it's no surprise that he's fighting it" Liz said as Mickey put down the phone.

"No, but at the minute he seems too fixated on Alex Cabot to put up a decent defence".

"Mmm, I don't know whether it's a case of if I'm going down, you're going down with me, or whether he'll wake up to the fact that he's not going to have a happy homecoming and concentrate on winning. Either way, I'm glad he's not going to get the coverage of a Manhattan courtroom".

"Well let's hope he doesn't realise that, this case could end up as a gift to the media".

Liz sighed, "Let's concentrate on the fact that he's a bastard who deserves to be behind bars. You'd better get on to Utah and get a Governor's Warrant. The fingerprints at the scene will prevent him from asking for an identity hearing but he may file for a writ of habeas corpus".

Mickey nodded, "I'll lay odds on a motion to dismiss on the grounds of mental incapacity, before we're through".

"I can't see him winning either, but he's certainly going to drag this out as far as he can, the photo's and cuttings found in his apartment might help there. Listen, I have to get back to the city, you got time for lunch before I go?"

"Sure, I'll just call Provo first".

---

They were on their way out of the building when they saw Alex coming up the steps.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"I've just been told about the extradition hearing, I thought I might be able to help".

"You can't" Liz replied bluntly, then seeing that Alex was about to argue, continued, "Mickey, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure, I'll be in the car".

"Liz, look..."

"No Alex, since it's in Nassau County neither of us can be part of the prosecution team and going into court as an observer will only give him a target. Just forget him and move on".

"I can't. He nearly tore my life apart. I need to be there".

"No, Olivia did everything she possibly could to stop you from having to face him in a courtroom. I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you change your mind now she's succeeded".

"Liz I..."

Donnelly raised her hand, "Alex, she knows you love her, if you need to put your career at SVU on the line to prove it, then you'll have to find another way, but personally I'd think twice". Shifting the files to her other arm, she decided to make her position perfectly clear, "If I ever hear the slightest hint about the pair of you through official channels, I'll have you out of that department so fast it'll make your head spin. There is no way I will jeopardise a case because someone finds out the prosecuting counsel is living with the arresting detective, do I make myself clear?" Alex nodded and leaned against the wall as she watched her boss leave, she was in a corner of her own making and she had no idea how to get herself out.


End file.
